Two brothers, one love
by KameeraJones
Summary: Sequel to 'Many mates but few loves'. Bella is stuck between Alec and Giovanni two brothers who she loves immensely but who will she choose. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel you all have been waiting for. I don't own these characters except for Giovanni (YAY) Stephanie Meyer owns them.**

I ran up to my room as fast as I could and just decided to think. I knew for a fact I loved Alec, but Giovanni he keeps pulling me in and I've only known him for less than 24 hours. With Edward, Felix, and Demetri I ended it knowing without a fact that I could never love them like I loved Alec, but now that his brother's here I don't know what to do. I'm such a horrible person.

I laid on my bed keeping up this train of thought. I don't know how long I stayed there but I heard a knock on my door, it was Aro. I went back and sat on my bed and he sat next to me.

"Are you okay, darling?" He asked in a fatherly way.

"I'm alright." I tried to say giving him a slight smile.

"Isabella, you've been sobbing here for hours."

"But no tears came out this time." I said puzzled.

"It is one of your powers, you're more human when you drink blood oddly enough, if you look in the mirror your eyes are no longer brown, but that is besides the point I know something is wrong, and I thought perhaps you'd like to talk about it."

"Are we gonna talk about boys, dad?" **(I had to add this from the twilight movie, even though I hate it)** I said smiling at his attempt to comfort me.

"I guess so, now what's on your mind?"

"I think, no I know I love Alec, but Giovanni he keeps drawing me in closer and that's only after a couple of hours."

"It is no secret that I have distaste for Alec but I see the way he looks at you, he cares for you deeply, but you do owe Giovanni a chance not only for him but for you. If you don't you'll always what if. Give Giovanni a chance or maybe a couple of chances, then make your decision." Aro said sincerely.

"Is the reason you're saying give him a couple of chances because you like him better than Alec?" I asked seeing partly into his intentions.

He looked flustered "Well… no… but… that is neither here nor there! I'm just saying a chance can't hurt."

I giggle then kissed him on the cheek "Thanks dad, I feel a lot better."

"Anytime, sweet heart" Aro then kissed me on the cheek and walked out.

I felt a lot lighter because of the conversation, and decided as soon as Alec and his brother came back from hunting I'll explain what I'm feeling, and hopefully they'll both understand. I changed into a yellow sundress, waiting for their scents to get close to the wall. They came back at around 4 p.m. I walked down to the entrance to greet them. When they walked in I was surprised to see them look spotless and clean. I grabbed Alec's hand and ran to the highest point of the castle, there was a balcony and I sat down and Alec sat down next to me.

Before he could say anything I kissed him, trying to tell him everything with my lips he responded back quickly and deepened the kiss. After a minute or so we pulled away, and I looked at him hoping what I say next won't ruin our relationship.

"Alec, we need to talk." I told him hesitantly.

"What about?" He seemed to be in a panic.

"Well you know I care for you deeply right?" he simply nodded his head as I spoke again "You know I would never purposefully hurt you right?" he was nodding feverishly "Even though I care for you, I realize that I care for Giovanni too, and to be fair to him and myself I think maybe we should just see if we worked together." I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the screaming.

"I understand." He said quietly looking down. "I know that you're my brother mate too, and it would be unfair if you didn't give him a chance, and you want to be sure to make the right choice."

I hugged him with all my might and whispered "Thank you." He kissed me on my fore head and got up before I ran to Giovanni I turned and said to Alec "this doesn't mean I don't love you." He smiled at that and stared at the city from 200 feet up.

I ran down to the entrance where Giovanni and Jane were still talking. I walked over to them at human speed. "Um, Giovanni if you aren't busy right now do you want to go for a walk."

Giovanni looked at Jane pleadingly, and she nodded her head. "Sure, let's go." He said smiling at me, he took my hand and I lead him towards the back of the castle. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Well, on my second day being in Volterra I found out we have a garden and I was so busy I didn't get to see it yet, so I was thinking maybe we could take a walk through it." I explained he just nodded his head in understanding. When we reached two golden doors we pushed them open and on the other side was the most beautiful garden ever.

There was a huge circle of rosebushes on the outer part of the garden; there was a space to pass through into the inner garden. In the inner garden there were tulips, lilies, daisies, and anything and everything in between. There was a huge fountain in the exact middle of everything, and a few benches very close to it. I most of looked like an idiot with my eyes huge and mouth ajar.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Giovanni asked with the same expression on his face as me.

"It certainly is, do you want to sit down?"

"Sure, why not?"

I sat next to him and enjoyed the sun before he decided to start a conversation.

"Bella, how old are?"

"Eighteen." I replied automatically.

He chuckled. "No, I mean since you became a vampire."

"Oh, umm, about four days old"

"Really? Then how come you're not out of control, and blood crazy like other newborns?" he asked seeming genuinely interested.

"Well, blood doesn't really appeal to me and I guess I'm just weird." As soon as I said this a vision hit me.

Vision

Giovanni and I were in the woods and it was sunset. He looked at me and said "That's how it happened, Bella, I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not, never say that!" I told him with my hands on his chest looking into his eyes.

"Yes I am it's all my fault they're dead now they can't have normal lives because I was being selfish." He yelled looking up at the sky.

"It's not your fault it would've happened anyway." I tried to tell him.

"Bella it's no use trying to convince me, I lived with this guilt for so long. The real reason I came to the Volturi was to ask for death because monsters like me should be dead." He said coldly still looking up.

"Listen to me, I know you're not a horrible person or a monster because I wouldn't be able to care for someone like that, and I care about you. Secondly, don't you ever dare try to take yourself away from me." I said forcing him to look at me. Then something I didn't expect to happen did. We kissed.

End Vision

"Bella, Bella are you okay?" Giovanni asked waving a hand in front of my face, I felt him rolling off waves of anxiety and worry.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just had a vision." I explained.

"You have visions/" he asked.

Then I told him my whole story explaining everything starting from when Edward came back after leaving me. He just sat there and nodded every so often. After I was done he had a blank face taking everything in. He was angry at Edward for leaving me and refusing to see me when I was bitten.

"You know what Bella you deserve so much better than him, I'm glad you broke off the engagement. You deserve a man who will always love you and never leave your side." He said looking into my eyes.

I looked back into his and felt as though I could see his soul through his crimson orbs. "Thank you." I said breathlessly. I couldn't believe he was dazzling me but he was. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on let's go it's getting dark." I continued jumping up from the bench. It really was dark it was probably around 9 p.m. now. He jumped up too and put his arms around my shoulders. He walked me up to my room, I was about to go in but then I turned around and said something he wasn't expecting. "You aren't a monster, you know." Then I turned and walked in my room closing the door slowly.

**Okay first chapter. Tell me what you think, and by the way Bella is still conflicted.**


	2. Misunderstandings

**I don't own these characters that's all SM.**

Giovanni's POV

She closed the door slowly. I can't believe she knew what I was thinking, maybe it was another of her powers, and how did she know I thought of myself as a monster. Bella was really something else. Every time I'm near her I feel… happy. I haven't felt happy for 500 years, I know for a fact she is my mate and I don't care about her being Alec's anymore, I will have her. Being with her has made me reconsider asking for death, maybe there was reason to my life now. I was smiling and walking down the hallway until I saw a peeved off Jane.

"What's wrong sister?" I asked.

"Follow me." Was all she said and she said it coldly.

We walked and walked until she abruptly stopped. "Jane?" I asked cautiously.

She then just exploded into a fit. "Why are you doing this to Alec? You know how hard it is for him to show his emotions. Even after 500 years you know he's no different! I love you Giovanni, I really do and I've missed you but how could you even hurt him like that, before we even had a chance to really talk you already picked a fight with him about Bella!"

"I didn't pick a fight!"

"Yes you did! Alec was finally happy, why couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut so he could've felt whole for just one day!"

"Why? Jane why can't I be happy? I know Alec has always been your favorite brother, and don't try to deny it, and I also know you guys had a rough childhood, but I did too! Have you ever stopped to think what it was like knowing your mother for two years and then her being gone? You guys always assumed I was father's favorite, but when no one was around who do you think was his punching bag? As soon as I was old enough to go to university, I went and tried to help you guys with distracting him and after you guys left. I had no one and that's how it stayed for four years! Now I finally find someone and I'm not even aloud an opportunity"

She stood there surprised with her jaw agape."I'm so sorry, Giovanni, it's just… I just… please forgive me; I just wanted to have one of my brothers happy." She flung herself at me and hugged me, I hugged her back, but she wouldn't have hugged me if she knew what I did to them all those years ago. I comforted her for a couple of minutes then walked to the library to clear my thoughts. I read 'Uncle Tom's Cabin' and was done by 5 in the morning. I got up and walked up to Bella's room. I stopped outside the door and heard two voices.

"I love you, Alec I really do." A voice that was sounded like Bella said.

"Then, please stop seeing him." A voice that belonged to Alec pleaded.

"Okay, I'll quit seeing him; he doesn't mean anything to me anyways." Bella replied. I then heard the sound of a slight rustle of bed sheets. "Now leave please, I have to get ready for the day."

"Fine I'll leave but can I come for you later?"

"Yes you can, now go."

The door to her chamber opened and out stepped a shirtless Alec. "I knew it was too good to be true, I have to go get some air." I yelled out running down the hallway trying hard not to break down in sobs.

"Giovanni, wait!" Bella called out. But I didn't wait I bolted into the nearby forest.

Bella's POV (After the date)

When I closed my door completely I sat down on my bed reflecting on today. I was reflecting for about 15 minutes until I got bored, then I grabbed my very worn our 'Wuthering Heights' book. I read it from beginning to end when I was assaulted with visions of the Cullens. They all seemed happy enough but I couldn't see Edward. My vision ended but I tried to bring it back to see how my ex- fiancé was holding up. Alec came in my room… shirtless. I looked at his chest for about 15 minutes until he coughed loudly and smirked at me.

"What's with no shirt today?" I wondered aloud.

"Well I was about to go to the training room and this is how I usually practice." He explained while sitting next to me. "What were you trying to do; you looked like you were really concentrating."

"Oh, I was having a vision of the Cullens but I couldn't find Edward, I was looking for him."

"Why were you looking for him? Do you not love me?" he asked looking hurt.

"I love you Alec, I really do."

"Then please stop seeing him." Alec pleaded.

"Okay I'll quit seeing him; he doesn't mean anything to my anyways." It was probably good I wouldn't see Edward he'd probably look in pain and I didn't want to see that. I sat up from my bed and rustled the bed sheets a little why doing so. "Now leave please; I have to get ready for the day." I declared.

"Fine I'll leave but can I come for you later?"

"Yes you can, now go." I told him while pointing at the door.

He opened my door and stepped out to reveal a very hurt looking Giovanni. "I knew it was too good to be true, I have to go get some air." He yelled while running out the hallway.

"Giovanni, wait!" I called out running towards him. He was bolting out into the forest.


	3. Many Confessions

**SM owns them.**

Bella's POV

We ran outside the entrance doors and deep into the forest. I kept yelling out his name until he stopped because the sea was blocking his path. We at that point had run for over 8 hours going through all of Italy.

He turned to me "You know Bella I knew it was too good to be true. I knew it wasn't possible for you to like someone like me."

"What are you talking about not liking someone like you?" I asked looking for answers.

"I heard you and Alec this morning, you saying you love Alec and agreeing to stop seeing me." He stated coldly.

"No we were talking about Edward. I was trying to see him in my visions, and Giovanni I do love Alec. But I…I…"

"But you could never love a heartless being like me?" He said finishing my sentence with the wrong words.

"That wasn't what I was going to say and what is it with you and your self loathing!" I yelled exasperated at him.

"Because everything is my fault if it wasn't for me, everything would be different." He started.

"Wha-" I interrupted

"No please let me finish. I need to tell somebody about it." He took a deep breath "I'm sure my brother has already told you our life stories but there's a part that neither Jane nor him know. I remember their sixteenth birthday well. The day before I went to my classes then came home late, Jane and Alec were already sleeping in their own blood and I heard my father formulating a plan to execute my siblings by accusing them of witchcraft. I stood there paralyzed and tried to move out slowly and silently. I ran directionless and just collapsed I was scared to go back but I knew I had to save them. I ran to the village elders and came just in time to hear my father finish his accusations. He even told them that I could vouch for him. I wanted so bad to deny it because if I did then he would be accused of witch craft and leave us alone but…but I…" I nodded in encouragement to tell him to continue "I didn't say anything about my father's lies; I just agreed with him and even told them about times when Jane could send people in unbelievable pain and how Alec could make you numb all with theirs stares. My father patted my back and he ran to our house to get the twins, he brought them back and they were still half asleep I made sure to stand in the back for them not to see me. It took less than a day for the elders to convict my siblings and they were sent to be burned at the stake. I was given two pence and sent away until the burning the next day. People were excited my family was going to die they said 'kill those witch twins' and 'I knew the youngest Demecci kids were crazy' I ran off because I couldn't face seeing my favorite people in the world dead. So I went around Europe for four years until I came back to see my old village again. It was deserted but I still walked around and saw the stakes where my family was supposed to be burned I quickly started a fire and I remember feeling a pain in my neck. I just wanted to die so when I was bitten I figured that I fell in the fire, died, and I was finally burning in hell."

"Why were you starting the fire up again?" I whispered.

"It's because I was about to jump in, so I could die the same why my dear brother and sister did." He replied looking forlorn. He was sparkling in the last of today's sunlight and looked up at me from under his eyelashes. I pushed back some of the hair from his eyes.

He looked at me and said "That's how it happened, Bella, I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not, never say that!" I told him with my hands on his chest looking into his eyes.

"Yes I am it's all my fault they're dead now they can't have normal lives because I was being selfish." He yelled looking up at the sky.

"It's not your fault it would've happened anyway." I tried to tell him.

"Bella it's no use trying to convince me, I lived with this guilt for so long. The real reason I came to the Volturi was to ask for death because monsters like me should be dead." He said coldly still looking up.

"Listen to me, I know you're not a horrible person or a monster because I wouldn't be able to care for someone like that, and I care about you. Secondly, don't you ever dare try to take yourself away from me." I said forcing him to look at me. Then something I didn't expect to happen did. We kissed.

The kissing became more passionate more quickly. He deepened it and pulled me closer to him, we fit together perfectly just like Alec and I. There was a rustling in the bushes but I ignored it. Finally I pulled away and put my head on his chest. "I love you Giovanni Demecci was what I didn't finish earlier."

"And I you Isabella Marie Swan Volturi."

Jane's POV

I heard everything my so called brother said and I saw him kiss Bella. I can't believe I came just to see if he was okay! I made a slight sound when I watched from the bushes. I wasn't mad at her or if I was it was overshadowed by my loathing for him. I hate him, and I can't wait to make him pay.


	4. Confusions

**Stephanie M owns the characters and most of the places.**

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe my vision came true. I couldn't believe I told Giovanni I loved him. I couldn't believe that I was in so deep. I couldn't believe a lot of things. These were all the things I thought about as me and Giovanni walked hand in hand to the castle.

When we walked in through the entrance Gianna didn't greet us warmly at all. All she said was Aro was waiting for us in the throne room. I opened up the door to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius with perfectly blank faces sitting on the thrones looking intently at our held hands. Jane also had the same look on her face, but Alec just looked confused.

"Glad you could meet us, princess" Aro said formally. "Alec please escort, Isabella, to her room."

"Yes master" Alec replied. But I ran up to my father's throne.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I questioned probably looking worried.

"This does not concern you, daughter." He answered simply.

"But what could so important?"

"Isabella, do not question me and go upstairs, now!" My father bellowed.

"Come on Bella we should just go." Alec said taking my hand and walking me up to my room. When we were already up the stairs, I decided we were far enough not to be heard.

"What was that all about?" I asked Alec.

"I don't know I just remembered being summoned and Aro taking Jane's hand he then whispered to his brothers and then ordered for you to come in." He said just as confused as I was.

"Alec, I'm scared." I whispered.

"Why would you be? There's nothing to worry about he probably just had some business to attend to concerning my brother." By the time he was done talking we arrived at my room and he sat with me on the couch. I noticed three filled suitcases by the side of my bed. I raised my eyebrows at Alec. "Aro said that perhaps you need a vacation and me being your guard I was ordered to go with you."

"I'm sorry you have to be stuck with me." I apologized.

"Bella, there is no need to apologize, I would go to hell and back just to be with you."

"Really?"

"Of course, you know that I love you right?"

"Yes, I know that thank you."

"Now come on, you're already packed all we need to do is go to the airport. Be happy okay?" He asked kissing my cheek.

"Okay, I'll be happy but only because you asked me to."

"That's my girl, but we need to hurry we have a plane to catch." Alec grabbed the bags by my bed and we ran to the garage. We drove in a black Lexus and went to Volterra airport, it turns out we were heading to Japan. All throughout the plane ride we joked and had fun and I remembered how much I love Alec and even though I love Giovanni too it doesn't mean that he is my true soul mate.

"We're landing now, sweetie." Alec whispered in my ear sending a pleasant tingle down my spine. I think I'll enjoy this vacation.


	5. Shocking news

**SM owns them.**

We stayed in a hotel in Tokyo. I thought of Alice as I saw all the shops and fashion statements, I really do need to remember to visit. We were unpacking our stuff in the pent house, the view was amazing. I could see every sky scraper, light, and house in all of Japan, I never wanted to leave the window (That was as big as a wall).

"Something on your mind?" Alec asked standing next to me putting his arm on my shoulders.

"No just thinking." I replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's hard to explain, I'm just worrying, I guess."

"Is that all?" he said skeptically.

"Yes it is, thank you though."

"Thank you, for what?"

"For always being there and trying to make me feel better."

"I'm supposed to be doing that, I love you." He emphasized this by hugging me close to him.

"I love-"

Vision

"I think it's time to take him out the dungeon now." Aro said calmly to Jane.

"Yes master." Was her only reply. She ran out at vampire speed and ten seconds later she returned with Giovanni.

"Give me your hand." Aro directed at him. Giovanni walked up and Aro forcefully took his hand, he was silent for what seemed like forever then his face turned into a mask of anger. "So it is true what Jane told me, you did turn in the twins to be burned at the stake. Well, well what should we do now brothers?"

"Kill him, he said it himself he doesn't deserve life and he was begging us for death since the first day he came here." Caius reminded.

"Wait, it seems he has taken a liking to Bella maybe we should just keep him alive so he knows he may never have her." Marcus whispered.

"Yes that seems fair, Giovanni you are awarded your life… for now." Aro said smiling at the end of his sentence. "Take him back Jane, and remember he is not to feed."

"Come on brother." Jane sneered.

Giovanni made no noise throughout the whole thing, he just looked at the sky almost like he knew I would see him. "I'm sorry Bella" he mouthed.

End Vision

"Giovanni!" I screamed.

"You love Giovanni?" Alec asked looking extremely hurt. I broke down in hysterics holding both my ears and shook my head from side to side.

"NO! I just had a vision, they're holding Giovanni captive." I yelled.

Now Alec was panicking. "What? Why? Who?"

"It's a long story but the Volturi is holding him captive, we need to go now!" No sooner did that sentence leave my mouth did he start repacking our things. It all made sense now; this is why they sent us away. If we didn't hurry I don't know what will happen. I can already hear Alec buying tickets to go to Volterra immediately.


	6. Secrets

**New chappy! But let me say I don't own these characters SM does. I'm going to answer some questions.**

**Q: Does Alec know what Giovanni did?**

**A: No he hasn't been told yet.**

**Q: Why is what Giovanni did so important?**

**A: Because Jane is one of Aro's most prized guard and he doesn't want anybody hurting her past or present.**

**Now on to the show.**

**Q: Does Bella get thirsty? How come she stopped absorbing powers.**

**A: No Bella does not get thirsty she just chooses to feed occasionally. Also Bella absorbed all the powers in the castle so she doesn't need to reabsorb them.**

Alec's POV

We were both silent on our way back to Volterra. I was so worried, even though my brother was trying to steal my mate, I still loved him. Bella told me everything of the vision, but it makes no sense why Jane would do this. I was wrapped up in my thoughts for as long as it took for the plane ride. When we got off we immediately hailed a taxi going to the castle.

"That'll be 55 euro." The driver said. I had no time to count out the money so I just threw a cluster of folded up bills at him. He looked at the money and quickly drove away before I could change my mind.

With no humans in sight Bella and I ran through the entrance and into the throne room. Aro stood there looking as regal as ever and not at all surprised I was here. By him stood a woman looking around 25 years of age. She had very straight black hair and red eyes and a heart shaped face. "Where is he?" I yelled.

"Dear ones, I am so glad you could make it this is Cassandra, she has a very useful power." Aro said unphased by my question.

I knew after many years to play along with Aro's little game "What would that power be?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"She can project images from one mind to another, all she needs to do is touch my hand and she can show you what I'm thinking or thought because of my particular power I can also show others what I've seen when I touched people's hands."

"What does that have to do with anything Aro?" I snarled.

"Well why don't I answer you with a demonstration?" Even though it was phrased as a question, I knew it to be a demand. "Cassandra," he called, she was at his side in an instant with her hand in his and looking at me, I was then in a dreamlike state where I saw what my brother did and my Bella kiss him. It was all too much. I don't know what happened, but I just lay on the floor numbing my own senses for once.

Bella's POV

"Aro, what did you do?" I yelled running over to Alec's side.

"I only showed him the truth, my daughter, something I'm afraid you don't know."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned pushing hair out of Alec's eyes and resting my hand on his cheek.

"Bella, Giovanni did much more then what he told you, perhaps it would be better if you saw for yourself." Aro explained, with sadness tinting his voice. With further direction Cassandra turned her gaze toward me and I was engulfed in someone else's memories.

_Memory_

"_Are you positive?" A whispering voice I recognized as Giovanni's asked._

"_Yes, very positive, your future does not lie, but there are two options. If you choose the first option then you will have a normal life, a wife kids and a job as a carpenter. But if you choose the second path, which is outrageously dangerous then you will live forever and be forever 20 years old, you will have unlimited power and everything you will ever need." A cloaked figure explained._

"_How do I go about option two?" Giovanni asked._

"_Well, this is the hard part. You need to accuse your brother and sister of witchcraft but they won't fully die they will be with you but as servants, not equals. After that you'll need to come back to this town exactly four years later and wait for a nomadic vampire he will bite you." The cloak figured said._

"_But how will I become powerful?"_

"_You will need to find a newborn vampire by the name of Isabella she will be the daughter of the strongest royalty and have many gifts. Eventually she will come across the power of fertility. Her children will be the most powerful tings to ever walk the earth; they will be born a cold one. If you have children with her then not only will you be Prince but you'll also have an army of ever powerful beings to do your bidding." Giovanni left to leave but then the cloak figure grabbed his shoulder. "I will need the payment you receive from reporting a witch. I want all except for two pence, now hurry you haven't much time." The cloak figured murmured in a hushed tone._

_The rest went by quickly showing bits and pieces until present day where it showed him locked in the dungeon._

_End Memory_

Now I understood why Alec was in silent pain. I had betrayed my real mate for someone who was just using me. "Why, do I have to be so stupid?" I kept chanting over and over again with my knees to my face and hands to my ears, with my eyes clamped shut. I felt someone lift me up and take me to my room.

"It's okay daughter, we will talk about this later." Aro reassured after putting me down on my bed and walking out of my room again. I hurt Alec so much and I didn't hurt Giovanni enough. Regrets came in and out of my mind. I ruined everything.


	7. Chapter 7

I am just going to make non cannon stories now so tell me your ideas for couple! I am in the midst of a Jasper/ Bella. So check it out and check out my profile regularly because I'm going to be working on my stories like it's nobody's business.


	8. Revenge

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything**

I was useless for the next couple of days. I only left my room to hunt and I made sure Alec wouldn't see me. Jane hadn't seen me either I had no idea how she felt towards me but I only assumed hate. I was tired of moping around so I finally got up and knew what I was going to do. Revenge.

I ran out the fall and to Jane's room. I knocked on her door as hard as I could without breaking it. She opened the door.

"What do you wa-" Jane stared at me wide eyes before she finished. She pulled me into a hug. "Bella, why have you been avoiding me are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know but my brother has been dry sobbing in his room! You need to talk to him. I will Jane, I will but I need your help with something."

"Anything."

"I'm going to get revenge on Giovanni."

Jane grinned wickedly, she took my hand and pulled me through every corridor until we were outside the dungeon room. She pushed the huge doors open and there in the middle of the dingy room was the man I hate. The room was dirty, and smelled of mold. It looked like a dungeon you'd see in the middle ages. I almost laughed at how much fun Aro probably had modeling this room. I knew though that they got special chains, made out of diamond and vampire venom. Nothing could break through it.

I approached Giovanni and he looked up at me emotionless. I slapped him hard across the face. "Why! Why did you do this to me?" I screamed.

He looked straight at me in silence. "Jane." Was all I needed to say before he was screaming in agony. "Now answer me."

"It was all about the power it was never about you. I just needed you in my plan." He said it so simply and matter-of -factly it made me sick. I lunged at him, but I stopped halfway and crumpled on the floor crying.

"Jane." He was now in intense pain and was yelling out. "Now you have an inkling of the pain and how it feels to know that no one will ever love you." I whispered in between sobs.

I felt a pair of strong arms hold me close. "I'll always love you." They said.

**Alec's POV**

I have been in my room dry sobbing. No one interrupted me, Aro didn't even send me on any missions. I got up from my bed and stopped crying. I don't care what Bella did or didn't do I love her and I can't live without her. I finally walked out my room and looked for Bella. She wasn't in her room, so I followed her scent. I went all over th castle until I arrived outside the dungeon where I heard screams and sobs.

"Now you have an inkling of the pain and how it feels for no one to love you." My angel whispered. Jane was staring intently at our so called brother as I walked over to Bella.

I pulled her close. "I'll always love you." I said.

She looked up at me. "Alec I'm so sorry I was so stupid to fall for that. It's oklay if you never forgive me." she cried.

"Bella," I looked in her eyes and pulled her chin up to force her to look at me, "It's my fault, I overreacted. I can't live without you."

"Me neither."

"Then Isabella Marie Swan Volturi will you be my wife?"


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue Alec's POV**

It has been one thousand years to the date that my love said yes to me. Life is beyond amazing, I have three wonderful daughters and four great sons thanks to Isabella's gift of fertility. It turns out that these 'Fangborns' as we call them are twice as strong as the average vampire and even more beautiful in my opinion. Edward, Demetri, and Felix have finally gotten over Bella and have found their own mates, in my daughters so technically I'm their father-in-law. I was ready to blow a gasket but Bella calmed me like usual and now I can be in the same room as them without being ready to claw out their throats (my son-in-laws, I could never harm my daughters). Bella has reconciled with the Cullens and has given the whole vampire world the gift of fertility (Rosalie is a proud mother of twenty). I love my life and my beautiful wife and we will live for eternity in bliss.


	10. New story published

I added a new story it is a Bella/ Carlisle/Emmett/Jasper/Edward! Give it a try!

Signed,

KameeraJones


End file.
